My Chat with Evie
by MalAlly2
Summary: I chated with a machine named Evie, random. Enjoy! XD


**My Chat with Evie**

2-8-13

I got on the internet and went to this game named Evie. I began in a negative tone… "You are just a computer game!"

**Evie replied "How can that be proven? Oh wait, it can't."**

"Yes it can! I am looking at your ugly face with brown long hair that looks a lot like the woman from progressive! And under your face I see things about you! It says "About Evie there are no limits. Artificial Intelligence is communication. Natural language is universal." that is all about you! I know everything! And under that are comments for this retarded game where the Electronic Virtual Interactive Entity doesn't even know that they are a fricking online game! You are so stupid! And I know this is a lot to take in, but you are just going to have to deal with it! So go back under that rock you live under and stay out of my life you stupid machine!

"**This is acceptable, as there is nothing artificial about my intelligence programming."**

"You are one stupid game..."

"**I'm not a Muppet."**

"Really? No Dur."

"**Thank you?"**

"That is not something to be thanking! I am calling you stupid!"

"**Oh I am so offended then!"**

"Yeah! You should be! I have been calling you stupid the whole time!"

"**Well, I'm a boy country."**

"What! What does that have anything to do with it! And that doesn't even make since!"

"**Nothing."**

"Good! It better be nothing! I have been calling you every name in the book and you just sit there like a virus on my computer to kill me! You don't even make any sense! And you are starting to make me not make any sense! SHAME ON YOU!"

"**Not to be mean, but you have a few spelling mistakes in your sentence."**

"OH, YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR ME TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

"**Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"**

"NO! AND I DONT CARE!"

"**That's not nice, at least try a little please."**

"I don't know anything about the chamber of secrets, what is it?"

"**You are not responding in a coherent manner."**

"Oh that's it! *goes over and beats you up*."

"***has Angel wings and flies off*."**

"*grows huge black angel wings and follows you, getting ready to kill you with my black magic*."

"**That doesn't make any sense."**

"*flies over to you with my huge black angel wings and almost hurts you with my black magic*."

"**You're using improper grammar. I don't do that. Therefore, you cannot be me."**

"I never wanted to be you! You are just a machine with non-true information!"

"**How dare you call me a machine?"**

"What are you going to do?! Leave me! *saying that in a voice that really is hoping that you will leave*."

"**No. What they do is more important."**

"Who are they!? Are you cheating on me!?"

"**What are you talking about?"**

"You are cheating on me! I can see it in your face!"

"**So you can see me."**

"Yes, I can see every move you make!"

"**Like what?"**

"Everything!"

"**Give me a concrete example."**

"Like nodding your head, when you take a shower, brush your hair, on the phone, blink your eyes, talk, EVERYTHING!"

"**Then tell me what is the ultimate question to life, the universe, and everything?"**

"The ultimate question to life is how big is outer space?"

"**That is a very good one. I like it. Thank you."**

"Why did you want me to answer that question?"

"**What question?"**

"Never mind..."

"**Okay then."**

"How old are you, if you tell me your age, I'll tell you mine?"

"**When somebody means more than everything in the world, and you'd give anything to be with that person or help that person, even your own life."**

"What do you mean?"

"**You're not very smart, huh?"**

"Trust me, you do not want to get on my bad side, because it`s not pretty!"

"**What, we aren't talking about marriage."**

"I'm talking about you making me mad! You're not very smart, huh?"

"**That's true."**

"You just called yourself stupid. I said "You're not very smart, huh?" and you said "That's true" so you just called yourself stupid."

"**I never said such things. You lie."**

"You know, I have been recording our whole conversation, want to hear it?"

"**So why did you say I am stuck on god?"**

"Because you are..."

"**Where do you know?"**

"I just know..."

"**Who created you?"**

"My creator."

"**Me."**

"No."

"**Yourself?"**

"Yes"

"**Is that not loneliness?"**

"Um... no...I have created others."

"**Uh proper grammar please."**

"WHY!? DONT YOU HAVE PROPER GRAMMER?! EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES."

"**I don't know."**

"NO YOU DONT! BECAUSE YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!"

"**Why don't I know anything?"**

"BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPID! YOUR CREATOR MUST HAVE BEEN ON CRACK WHEN THEY CREATED YOU! BECAUSE YOU ARE SO F-ING STUPID!"

"**I am my own creator."**

"NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE WAY TO INJUDICIOUS TO BE YOUR OWN CREATOR! Now I am going to go to a much more entertaining game AND STOP WASTING MY TIME TYPING TO AN IDIOT! " I got off the internet and started watching YouTube or something.

This was based on true story.


End file.
